


【Xover】留守者

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Code Geass, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 旧文搬运，很早之前写的一个将三个都可以玩永生梗的cp的未亡人凑一起玩的奇怪短篇。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	【Xover】留守者

**Author's Note:**

> 2016/10/1

起因是最近（注：指2016年年底）爬去萌了朱修（好不容易船个主流cp容易吗我），然后零镇纪念日晚琢磨了一下我的这些个船，感叹了一下我果然控棕发(？)。接着想，嗯，frostcup的主要虐点大概就是Jack永寿，然后游十大概就是不同时间有点麻烦，接着想到同人爱用的十代永寿论，感叹这样三对cp都是一个送走另一个自己独个儿留下，而后一个脑偏想起了Messiah太太的“十字架线”里面逻辑非常完备的code雀设定。

（当初看到这个设定我还专门去回顾了下R2最后一集某个场景，结论是兰斯爆炸的时候雀……真的没跑掉(0Д0*)顿时此设定在我心目中可信度上升了五个台阶。）

于是就默默发病了，三个永生者交流的鳏夫座谈会（揍），大概会很好玩。

设定背景：

Frostcup：Jack大概是一百岁上下，当上守护者孤独二三十年的时候遇到了Hiccup，刚刚陪他走完一生。有参考我看的第一篇霜杯同人《谁会想永生不死呢》（←应该是叫这个？）。

朱修：零镇三年后，一个心如死灰自我封闭行尸走肉的code雀，得code的方式参考Messiah太太的反逆白黑十字架线，不过没有code修（可以当做还没醒，反正雀认知里修已经死了）。

游十：取十代永寿论，顺着时间线再遇游星，在一起，阴阳相隔，之后又已经独个儿旅行了百年。（所以十代是这里头最年长的一个。）

别问我他们是怎么凑一起的，做梦，一切皆有可能……而且情节需要，我就是想cross一下我站的cp们而已，尽管肯定会夹杂 **大量OOC** ……已经说了我有病，我病入膏肓无药可救。

**《上篇·留守者之歌》**

男孩出现在他面前时哼着歌，赤足踩在木枝上滑翔，寒风裹挟雪花托起他刚刚处于抽条期的纤瘦身体。“嗨！”那孩子看见了他，随手一挥，满载不经意，如同跟一棵树、一块石头招呼，纯粹一时兴起，并不指望回应。他抬起眼睛，男孩银白短发与蓝色卫衣上细密雪花图纹交相辉映，在暮色天空下微微发亮。

一个冰雪的孩子。他想，而我是在做梦了。他兀自沉默着，仅出于礼貌轻点了下头。他已很习惯沉默了，如无需要不随意开口；言多必失，而他所负的责任经不起半点细小失误。倒是那孩子垂目望来，亮晶晶的冰蓝眼睛澈如寒冬冰湖，看上去颇为惊讶。

“这么说你能看见我？”他咕哝了一句，打着旋儿落下地来，洒落一片薄薄新雪。将木杖松松抱在怀里，男孩仰头打量他：“你看上去年纪可不小了……不，不是说你不年轻，”孩子大笑出来，看上去活泼快活，“只是不像还相信童话故事的小孩子。”

他稍稍低下头，想着这不过一场无厘头的梦境。他确不是还相信童话的人了，虽然，或许早些年，在他当真处于这副皮相年纪时稍早些；他也是试图相信过的，但现实却是比只存于臆造故事的老巫婆还残忍冷酷百倍，不久后，他便也不剩什么可相信的了。不过这些都无关于眼下梦幻，无关于这个存在于幻觉里的冰雪男孩。于是他神色温和地看望过去，却在对上那双极漂亮的蓝色瞳子时发现对方微微缩紧了瞳孔。

“你的眼睛……”孩子轻声低语，“哇，真的……好巧啊……”有一刹那男孩的活泼气息尽数消散了，怔然间泄露几丝苍茫。他缓慢眨了下眼，不确定是否出现了错觉，又记起这仅是一个光怪梦境，那么什么古怪发展都不至于让人吃惊的。“怎么了？”他终是开口，气流蹿过许久未用的嗓子有些滞涩。男孩恍然回神，摇头的微小幅度间笑意重新浮出，但当他细看去时便能轻易察觉勉强。

“没什么，只是想到了上一个能看到我的人。”冰蓝色目光绕着他的眼睛打了个转儿，孩子垂下视线低低笑开，“真巧，你的眼睛，也是绿色的哎。”

似作纯粹感叹，句末收束一缕难以遮挡的缅怀。他熟悉这种形式，当人们谈及已失去之物而又无可奈何时，他们会流露些怅然悲伤，语气不由自主地沉缓。他见过听过多次，在摘去假面的幽灵自镜中回望间，在一个已死之人偶尔与极少数人提到另一位已死之人间；那些轻飘飘的神情变化与言语停顿，那些强自咀嚼的苦涩与无处倾吐的孤独，末了兀自沉下，归一缕寂寥空茫。这是属于被留下之人的，毫无用处，却也无从放手，仿佛是自己仅能为失去的东西做的最末之事一般反复品味，撕心裂肺，不弃不忘。

他忽而意识到，自己到来时那孩子哼唱的旋律，确乎是一曲哀乐。

“我叫Jack，Jack Frost.”蓝眼睛孩子友好地说。

回答他的却并不是眼前人。“哇哦，冰霜精灵？”另一个少年声音自不远传来，饱含温和活力，语调间透出隐隐趣味，“看来我确实又不小心跑到异次元了呢。”那新来者换做日语嘀咕了这么一句，便自低矮植被间现身了：个头不高的东亚少年，鲜红长风衣裹披纤细身形，一头暖棕短发看上去软而蓬松，单肩挎着旅行包，一副风尘仆仆模样。他轻快地走上前来，磨得有些旧的运动鞋踩踏石沙地面无声无息，同样暖棕色的眼睛盛装明亮笑意，透着点儿不符外表的锐利光芒。“你们好，”新来的少年大大方方地打招呼，“我叫游城十代，是个旅行家，特长是从各种各样的地方凭空出现。”

Jack做出了一个夸张表情。“哇！”冰霜精灵有趣地看看新来者又看看沉默的另一人，“还真是不可思议，居然能同时碰见两个能看到我的人。”

“我大概是有点儿不可思议的力量。”十代摸了摸鼻尖，笑着应了一句，转向尚未自我介绍的那一位，“嘿！你又是谁呢？”

“ZERO.”少年不假思索地回答。对面看上去与他同龄的人挑了挑眉，干脆地接受了这个古怪名字，“哦，ZERO，还有Jack，你们谁比较熟悉这个地方吗？”

“我倒是挺熟的。”Jack耸耸肩，“你们在龙之岛。”

“哇哦！龙之岛！从没听说过，不过听上去很酷！”

“这儿酷毙了！尤其一年到头大部分时候都是冬天。”

“听上去更酷了。”十代笑道，“既然你熟悉这里，我可以请你当导游吗，Jack？”

“我很乐意，但今天不行。”银发男孩朝不远处的海面张望，“待会儿这里会有一场葬礼，博克岛的人们正在赶来呢，我想我看到他们的龙骑士了。”

“葬礼？”红衣的旅行者展露些正常好奇神色，“谁的葬礼？”

“博克岛的维京人上一任酋长。”霜精灵回答，向着海空远远投出目光，在那里一些黑色小点越来越近越变越大，“一个善良、勇敢、富有智慧与爱心的人，一个……很好很好的人。”

他冰蓝色的眼瞳泛出些隐忍意味，周身都安静了下来。细碎霜雪悄然滑落，宛如晶莹眼泪，飘散他赤裸双足旁。

“你的心在哭呢。”十代安静地看着精灵，声音放轻了，“他是你的朋友吗？”

“是的。”不老的男孩发出一声呛笑，“或者，不，不仅仅，我想大概比那更多。”

他暂时压下言语。天空划过各色巨龙庞大飞影，参加葬礼的人群开始登陆这方小岛。

“我第一次碰见他的时候，他特别小，瘦瘦弱弱的一团，满脸雀斑，抱着他的龙。”

安放遗躯的木船即将入水，人们一片沉默，除了些许泣音。龙们好似也明白了什么，一消往日嬉闹，安静蹲守一旁。

“他试过让其他人相信我，结果把自己搞得更不受欢迎，终于能看到我的那几个孩子没过几年长大了，也就忘了；只有他一直能看见我，一直…”

新任的年轻酋长接过弓弩，朝向恩师的方向，坚韧面庞上泪痕未干。

“后来我不让他做这种尝试了，我跟他说别人看不见我也好，这样再有他的敌人过来我就能去肆意痛揍他们；其实我是觉得无所谓了，只要有他看着我就足够了…”

火把在燃烧。

“他怕我寂寞，可我只想和他在一起，不然我怎么都寂寞……”

新酋长拉开满弓，一支火箭霎时飞入苍穹，明亮火光烧灼人眼，切开天幕，如一尾流星准确落向漂远的小木舟，下一秒，万箭齐发。

“我想大概……我爱他。”

异次元的旅客无声地走上前，单手搭上十四岁外表的精灵一侧肩膀。Jack没有甩开，沉默地接受了这份好意安慰，低下头去，肩臂再止不住颤抖。ZERO安静地站在他们身后，眺望漫天火光。他听到那旅者轻声开口歌唱，微哑但好听的少年音咬下哀婉音符，似祭奠，似抚慰，似追忆往昔幻影。蓝色卫衣的男孩身形微微发抖，渐渐哭得不能自已。那曲挽歌浮散开来，飘摇黄昏天际，化作整场盛大流星火雨。

**《下篇·留守者之业》**

“我会一直笑的。”冰霜精灵一个反手把木杖扛到颈后，两手并无正形地吊在上面。他的鼻子还有些红，眼眶也是，在雪白皮肤上格外显眼。但他现在笑了，“毕竟他喜欢。他说过能喜欢上冬天就是因为我天天都在风里面大笑，搞得他想不开心都不行。

“大家都说他老了，可我每次看他都看到他十五岁，瘦瘦小小，满脸雀斑，笑得特别害羞——我一辈子都忘不掉那个笑。

“他最后也笑着，说希望我只记得开心的事。

“所以我会记得。

“也谢谢你们。有些事儿还真的不知道该找谁说，现在我感觉好多了。”

银发的男孩儿与他们告别，腾风而起，巡着一星半点未尽火光找寻而去，想要及时记下已逝者最后安息的方位。游城十代挥着手，大声祝他好运。ZERO依然不发一言，翠碧眼睛映出远去者身影，瞳孔却未完全聚焦，仿佛透过梦境，破开当下，穿越去了另处时空地界；被火光沁染成暮紫的天色垂视而下，恍然让他以为在与一双平静瞳眸对视。

那人也是微笑着的，在最后的时刻；却好似知道他在哭泣般，用仅剩的气力抚上他脸侧，隔着假面，轻柔摩挲；而后那丝气力也完全溃散，徒留一片血污余痕，在他泪眼朦胧间融化成一整个世界的鲜红牢笼。

这就是了，他想，逝者既逝，而他们都自愿被那逝者围困。这无关于附加的命令、异能，他默想，只关于那个人本身，而自己则甘之如饴。

他是自愿的，自愿接过假面，自愿同时抹消他们二人，自愿待在囚笼生生世世不得解脱。他感到左手手背灼烧热感，曾有那么一刻他以为那计划要功亏一篑了，而他太过疲累，甚至对虽说久盼但已不可去获得的结局起了点儿欢迎念头；可那人予他的命令诚然作用到了最后一刻，竟反覆压了他整个意识，接下了神赐之印。后来他想这样也好，他既已答应那人接手背负世界，那么在时限上做的更彻底些，也未有什么不妥。

只要是你的愿望的话。ZERO安静注视暮紫天空，视线落入虚无。

“虽然不知道你想起了什么，但哭出来会好一些哦。”冰霜精灵御风离开后，红衣少年对留下的另一人建议道。他神色平静，语气随意如常。ZERO奇怪地瞥去一眼，那旅行者微笑地看回来。

“你啊，心上有一个大窟窿哦，Jack也是；一定很难过吧？难过就好好地哭出来啊，不然连最基本的止血都做不到。”

少年绿色的眼瞳极轻微地眯着了：“你在说什么？”

游城十代露出沉思意味，端详了他一秒，再开口时声线反而多了轻盈的好奇：“亲眼看着他离开，是种什么样的感觉？”

这句轻飘飘的话语却突然击中了ZERO一直静伫不动的身形，让他猛然后退一步。而对面外表上的同龄人下一句话接踵而至：“而且，自己剩下的时间还有可能与世界等长。”

望着他一瞬改变的脸色，十代反展露和煦微笑：“看来我猜对了，难怪你心上有个那么大的窟窿呢——不要这么看着我啦，”他不在意地挥了挥手，“我啊，和你们一样哦。”

他顿住了，暖棕眼睛看望过来，微微皱起眉。ZERO读不清那锐利审视中些微疑惑来源，谨慎地保持了沉默。须臾之间那目光重新柔和起来，倒是疑问意思加深了。“你，是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”十代问，不赞同地摇了摇头，“真难看啊，他不是希望你‘活下去’的吗？”

即使作为梦境，这也过分梦幻了。

全然陌生的少年轻易揭开他心底最不愿触碰的秘密，提及他最不愿谈论的话语。“还是说你对‘活下去’有什么跟常人不一样的认识？”暖棕眸子眨巴着，传递它的主人正陷于思考中的信息。

与你无关。他无声想着，我知晓那命令的含义，而这与其他任何人都无关。活下去，作为正义使者永远佩戴假面，剥去为人身份，化身偶像符号守护那人的胞妹，帮助新世落成。那是他的愿望，而他会将实现他的愿望化为己身本能，因这也是他应当承担的部分。

“不说话吗？”那异次元旅者却没打算放过他。少年微歪脑袋绽开个明亮微笑：“连与他人交流都不愿做了吗？所以才危险啊。嗯，既然你不开口，我就来说点东西吧。”

“别看我这样，我已经活了两百多年啦。”永远十八岁的旅行者笑道，“我跟他是在我真的十八岁时碰见的，他当时穿越了时空，开着辆摩托‘砰’地一下就掉到了我面前，我们就这么认识了。后来我旅行了好几十年，顺着时间轴终于追上了他，也是‘砰’地一下就砸进了他的生活里；再后来我陪了他一辈子，看着他从十八岁一路变成老爷爷，最后连老爷爷也当不了了只能去当幽灵了。那时我待在他旁边半步也不想走，明明已经是一百多岁的人了还像个青春期小女孩一样哭得稀里哗啦，搞得他还得反过来安慰我，好像我才是要死的那个。

“刚失去的时候都是痛的要死，可是我这种与世界脱节的存在，最不缺的就是时间了呢。我特别害怕，就问他，万一哪天我忘了他怎么办？结果他告诉我，他知道对于我漫长的生命他只能是个过客，我肯为他驻足他就已经很满足了。但其实我宁可他自私一点要我不要忘记。我到现在都还特别清晰地记得他对我说前辈你一定要好好活下去，因为我喜欢你所以你一定要好好活下去。

“但是他真的走了的那几年我却连自己为什么要活着都不清楚。明明在知道自己没法跟常人一样时就不要陷进去好了，真的碰到喜欢的人还是忍不住想抓住，曾经太美好就导致失去以后完全不知所措，彻底自食其果呢。直到有一天我突然想明白了，他是出于喜欢我才希望我活下去的，那么我当然也可以为了喜欢他而活下去啊。

“从那以后我就继续旅行，他是个技术宅呢，还特别忙，我就去没来得及跟他去的地方，替他看那些风景人情，替他吃遍各种料理，甚至享受跟粗鲁的服务生争论的过程。因为我的时间已经不仅仅属于我了，还属于没办法拥有那么多时间的他，仅仅只是为了弥补他无法再享受‘活着’的时光，我也一定要比谁都活得更卖力、更凶狠、更享受、更有‘活’的实感呢，不然怎么一并承担起他无法感受的那份？这就是我最终找到的，被留下的人应该担负的东西。到现在我已经旅行了近百年了，看着昼夜更迭、世事变迁，却依然每天都在寻找新的风景，用力地感受这个世界。我想，这是我们互相赠予对方的最后的礼物，而我会带着它直到目睹时间尽头。

“我不知道你背后是怎样的故事，我只是单纯觉得，既然那个人对你许下‘活下去’的愿望，他一定不是想看到你变成活的行尸走肉，他只是把一个很纯粹的心愿讲了出来而已，因为只有‘活着’，才有可能性有希望有未来啊。而你在‘活下去’的过程中，也并不是一定要背负忘记他的愧疚；反正至少我觉得不用；你完全可以当做是为了他，去看去感受去回应，把他那一份也承担起来嘛～哎？哎！那个……你……没事吗？”

ZERO撇过头去，不想让那从未衰老的少年看到自己的眼睛。有什么崭新的东西惊雷一般炸开在一片死寂的心中，挣扎着欲破土而出。

你是渴望活下去的，我应该一直知道，我确实一直知道。他暗暗摇头，微笑着泪流满面。而我居然疏忽了。

活下去，去看着温柔的世界逐步成型，看着灾难过后人们努力微笑，领略和平年代的喜怒哀乐，描摹世界重生的步伐。

活下去，去看我无法看到的世界，去听我无法听到的声音，去感受我无法感受的新世之风。

啊啊，这确实……也应该是你的愿望呢，是我应当承担的责任的一部分。

一直以来忽视了，抱歉。

<END>

里头有一个很大的（完全是为了推动剧情的）私设，嗨你们谁还记得《游戏王》第一部有讲决斗精灵是人心孕育的产物这样的设定吗？那至少记得青眼是奇莎拉的灵魂而尤姐是直接人改造来的吧……总之本来精灵力就强又跟尤姐灵魂融合的十代有能“听到人心”的技能，不过比起读取记忆不如说是读取情感，所以关于C雀“失去了重要的人”和“时间与世界等长”真的是他根据自己和Jack的共同点以及Jack与朱雀的情感共同点猜的……但如果某些记忆的情感实在太过强烈也是可以顺便读到的，比如雀ver的“活下去”……

是说同时萌这仨对画风完全不一致的cp还非要搞Xover的大概也只有我这个有病的了……

别在意他们为啥没在意彼此间画风的不协调……Jack正在伤心中，跟他人倾诉已经是极限了才没心思管那么多；朱雀一直当自己在做梦；十代本人就是个行走的不科学所以习惯了……

关于三对cp的描写 **全是私心** ，各种 **私心** 叠 **私心** 。我也不懂为啥我本来就想看看鳏夫座谈会而且霜杯那段一直很正常，结果到了俩棕发霓虹金大眼瞪小眼的时候变成了十代摁着朱雀给开导，不过这样的十代写起来真爽~毕竟十代一直给我一种：当旁边有靠谱的人时他就非常不靠谱，当没有这样的人时他会异常可靠的奇妙感觉……可萌可苏，嗯不愧是我家儿子~

而且我大概是对cg里面朱雀那个结局颇有怨念的……在我无意间打通一个思路尝试用我高二时一个中二脑跑偏造成的可怕自虐型圣母心理去解读朱雀后……我觉得这人的惨实在已经跌破临界值了……零镇后封闭内心什么的我真的觉得这个自虐狂做的出来。但！是！同时我又相信鲁路修给朱雀的结局是有一种鲁路修式温柔在里面的！用我上面那种解读思路我可以肯定地理解为啥朱雀其实没有应有的程度那么恨鲁路修（朱雀真的没有那么恨鲁路修，不提亡国，光R2里面，我一周目以他俩不共戴天为前提看结果老是有种违和感，尤其神社突然同意联手，换了个其实没那么恨的思路二周目全说通了），因为他在这个世上最厌恶的其实是自己，然后鲁路修说“你将不再作为枢木朱雀而活”，把他最厌恶的自己带走了；鲁路修还给了他一份大责任让他不得不“活下去”，其实谁最想活下去啊，是鲁路修自己啊，他把自己最想要的东西给了朱雀，我总觉得这里有种“你要代我好好生活”的意思，只是该怎么让某个自虐脑意识到这点是个大问题。

下篇题成“留守者之业”，就是所谓“被留下的人”到底要“背负什么”。Jack最正常，带着那段记忆与那份怀缅继续走下去，接受漫漫时光的雕琢，大概，最后确实只会记得欢笑而忘记眼泪，从逝者的“牢”里慢慢走出来；朱雀比较极端，强硬把自己锁进牢笼且心甘情愿，毕竟(我理解里面)他那个执拗脑那个心理状态大概很难为了自己“活下去”，只能借助鲁路修这个“牢笼”；十代，十代最乐观了好嘛，而且不是GX前期的单纯乐观，这可是经历了很多还死过一次重生了的二十代啊(话说二位霓虹少年可以探讨一下被编剧玩弄的心得)，在LO上看过一篇永寿梗同人《世界老去时旅人正年轻》(大概叫这个？)，没错！十代就是即使永寿也永永远远都磨不尽生机与热情的强大存在！这样的十代，即使失去了已经习惯的幸福，即使在失去之后短时间不知所措，最后也一定会找到振作起来的方法，活得比谁都用力都肆意都精彩！咳……总之，十代选择了“连着他的份一起加倍努力地活着”，把他放进心中一同呼吸行动，融进血液，寻找每一幅新风景每一个新感触，享受两人份的生命。

对于朱雀来说，他不可能为了自己“活下去”，也不会主动去寻求自己的幸福，那么若是为了鲁路修的愿望呢？并不是为了自己，而是为了那个热爱活着的已逝之人去好好感受新的世界，因为那人无法享受的部分，只有被留下的他才有责任有义务去背负啊。尽管脑到这里总觉得是朱雀这个无了自我者又一次更为彻底的献祭，但也算某种意义上的救赎了吧？就算完全不是为了自己至少他对“活下去”这事儿生出了些热情了，面对漫漫时光也终于有了希冀。于是搞定这份私心后我很满足地结尾了～(……)

反正就是胡乱发了一通病。


End file.
